myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Ravine
Now. Due to many cards out there and so much competition, I sought to build the best deck possible. Due to Dragons being one of the most popular types, and being my personal favorite type, I started there. Now At first I started with a standard blue-eyes red-eyes deck, but I later scrapped Red-Eyes for more room. Now keep in mind, there are many Variations of the Diaster and Chaos Dragon deck builds, this is one of my favorites though. Cosmic Ravine focuses on Disaster and Chaos, meaning taking two good chaos and disaster dragon decks, combinding them, taking out unnessecary junk, and refining it for a specific goal. Now I'm aware this deck isnt the bestout there,but its my personal favorite and is fun to play. Now anyway the standard Cosmic Ravine is basically a Chaos Dragon Build with Dragon Ravine, Koa'ki Mieru Drgo, and other Disaster Staples. Heres generally what I use for the Main, Extra, and Side Deck, but some cards can be replaced, it all depends on how your play style is. Main: 40 Cards Red-Eyes Darkness Metal X1 (In traditional or other formats try to get as much as the banlist allows.) Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon X3 (This card is interchangable with any of its similiar counterparts, like White Night Dragon, BEWD, etc.) Darkflare Dragon X2 LightPulsar Dragon X2 Koa'ki Mieru Dragon X2 (Make sure to get what you need on the field before you get Koa'ki out, otherwise many light and dark monsters are stuck in your hand. Red-Eyes Wyvern X2 (Just mainly used for a 1800 beatstick and reviving Darkness Metal) Blizzard Dragon X2 Elcipse Wyvern X2 (Can be used with Darkflare to get specfic dragons to your hand quicker.) Divine Dragon Apocralpyh X2 (Genesis Dragon but BETTER. helps you get those Dead Weight such as LADD and DAD that cant be revived by REDMD effect so they can be recycled, should you choose to run those cards.) Delta Flyer X2 Masked Dragon X2 (Standard Card, cn be used to get what you need for a Synchro, Xyz etc. during your oppoents turn and pull it off on your next turn.) Exploder Dragon X2 (It's Exploder Dragon.) Totem Dragon X2 (Helps with summoning LADD or high level dragons should darkness metal be absent form the field.) Heavy Storm X1 Dark Hole X1 Lightning Vortex X2 Monster Reborn X1 Dragon's Rebirth X2 Dragon Ravine X2 Mirror Force X2 Solemn Judgement X1 Extra Red Nova Dragon x1 should you be running Dread Drgon, WSOL, etc. Trident Dragion X1 RDA x1 Scrap Dragon x1 Light End Dragon x1 Dark End Dragon x1 Stardust Dragon x1 Black Rose Dragon x1 Gugnir Dragon of the Ice Barrier x1 Exploder Dragonwing x1 Ancient Fairy Dragon x1 Hieratic Drgon King x1 Neo Galaxy Eyes x1 Queen Dragun Djinn x1 Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord x1 Side (Which is where most of the interchangable Disaster Dragon is) Dark Horus x1 Dark Armed Dragon x1 Prime Material Dragon x2 Evilswarm Zahhak X2 Mirage Dragon x2 Burial From a Different Dimension x1 Bottomless Traphole x2 Fiendish Chain x2 Solemn Warning x2 --------------------------------------------------- Weaknesses. . This Deck revolve around Special Summoning. Summoning Koa'ki Meriu Drago too soon can slow down your control speed. It revolves around The graveyard. Cards such as Marco Cosmos can (ironically) hamper Cosmic Ravine's graveyard power. This Deck Is a power based one. It goes for many offense based pays and effects and has very little it can do against a opponent with naturally stronger deck type like Machina or Malefics.